


Thank You, Officer!

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kid Desti Nikita, Kindergarten Teacher Sancaka, M/M, Police Awang, Police Barda, Police Dhanus, Police Nani Wijaya, Vet Cantika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Awang loved being a police in this small town. If someone asked, it was definitely not because of this particular guy with at least ten kids who walked by the station every morning.
Relationships: Awang/Sancaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Thank You, Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent before going to sleep. 
> 
> A fic about Police!Awang and KindergartenTeacher!Sancaka nobody asked for.

Awang couldn't say that being a policeman had always been his dream, especially because he was such a delinquent when he was a brat, but he could say that he enjoyed being a policeman. Sure, the hours were rough, but he felt like he was doing something for the society in general. 

And he really, really loved being stationed in this small town. 

If someone asked why—because this town was so small so the job wasn't that challenging—the answer was definitely not because of the guy who passed by their station pretty often in the morning. Definitely not that petty reason. 

"Just go out, ask his name and ask him out for a coffee or something," Nani said, sat down on the edge of his table which she knew very well that the very act pissed Awang off. Awang tried to slap her ass off of his table, but Nani didn't budge. Awang gave up eventually, because the last time he didn't stop, she screamed bloody 'sexual harassment' to the whole office. Awang didn't want that to happen again. He glared at Nani though, made she grinned at him as she handed him a cup of coffee. 

Nani made a mean coffee though. That was her only good trait. Awang didn't know why he put up with her for so long after his previous partner, Barda, being transferred to another town. He should've just followed Barda. That guy was chill. But if he moved to another town, he couldn't see  _ the guy _ again. 

"It's not that easy," Awang responded to Nani, sipping on his coffee. 

Nani rolled her eyes. "It's  _ that _ easy, Wang. You're a goddamn cop! How could you be brave enough to face a criminal with a gun but not brave enough to ask someone's name?" 

Awang just glared at his coffee, and Nani sighed, "Unbelievable." 

"He has  _ kids _ , Nan! Kids! Plural!" Awang hissed at her. Because how the hell that wasn't obvious to Nani, who sat next to him everyday, facing the same window, and saw the guy passed by with a kid holding his hand. And the kid with him was never the same kid. He at least had seen him with ten different kids for the past few months. 

Nani raised an eyebrow. "But you never see him with a husband or wife, right?" 

Awang really, really wanted to throw his coffee to Nani's face. But it was a good coffee, so he held back. 

Nani sighed again, as she hopped down from the table. "Just ask his name. Small talk. If he ended up already a married man, I'll treat you to a good booze and get drunk with you. Okay?" She patted his shoulder twice and walked away, left Awang alone as he saw the guy walked by with the kid number five. They had a big smile on their face and Awang's heart melted a little, longing for that sight to be  _ his _ . 

* * *

Three days later, and Awang still didn't dare to man up and  _ ask _ . No. Just no. Someone as gorgeous as  _ the guy _ definitely had a spouse at home, and lived happily with their ten children. 

On the fourth day though, as Awang just sat down behind his desk and about to start his report, the door opened and  _ the guy _ walked in, looking frantic. 

Before he knew it, Awang was already on his feet, and beat Dhanus who was currently manning the front to ask, "What happened?" to the guy. 

He turned to face Awang and—damn, he looked even more gorgeous up close, but no. This was not the right time. 

"I lost my kid," he said. "I got distracted and then she is gone." 

"Okay," Awang said, tried to be calm in his professional mode. "I need you to tell me your name, the name of that kid and what she looks like." 

"I'm—" he took a deep breath, desperately tried to be calm as well. "I'm Sancaka. My kid's name is Desti. She wears flannel skirt, pink shirt, and his hair is in high ponytail. She carries a pink backpack with her. She's five." 

Awang nodded, recognized the kid as the kid number four. "When's the last time you were with her? Where?" 

"Two hours ago," Sancaka said. "We were at the vet clinic around the corner. It's her turn to feed the animals today. Oh God. I can't lose her." 

Before he could stop himself, Awang put his hand on Sancaka's arm and squeezed softly. "I'll find her," and with a single nod towards Dhanus, he rushed outside. 

First, Awang walked towards the Vet Clinic on the corner of the road. Dr. Cantika was inside, and she confirmed that Sancaka and Desti were here earlier, but she didn't pay attention to them after they left the clinic. After that he walked out again and stopped on the sidewalk to scan his surroundings. There weren't many people outside. It was unlikely that she got kidnapped since it was a small town and even though it wasn't like everyone knew everyone in this town, the probability of it became a kidnapping case was small. Awang wouldn't put that possibility away though. 

Awang glanced towards the vet building behind him and saw a surveillance camera installed on the corner, and he cursed himself for not thinking about it first as he walked back in and asked Dr. Cantika for access of the camera. She kindly let him, and it didn't take long for Awang to find the footage he was looking for. Sancaka was with Desti, but then Sancaka looked busy with his bag, and a moment later, Desti ran away chasing something that looked like a stray cat. By the time Sancaka looked up from his bag again, Desti was gone. 

Alright. So it wasn't kidnapping. Awang got up from the computer, thanked Dr. Cantika for her time and walked out, went for the direction Desti ran earlier. He walked slowly on the sidewalk, paid attention to his surroundings just in case Desti hid somewhere. He had reached the end of the road and was about to just call the station for more thorough search party when he saw Desti. 

She perched up on a tree, looking panicked and on the verge of crying while she held on the branch tightly. Awang was pretty sure the cat Desti chased climbed that tree, and she somehow got up as well, but while the cat could jump down easily, it was a different story for Desti. 

"Hey, there," Awang said, mustered up a smile for Desti. Good thing she wasn't crying. Yet. "I'm Awang. I'm a policeman," he introduced himself. "Sancaka—your father—asked me to help looking for you. And I need you trust me, okay?" 

Desti sniffed once, but then nodded. Great. 

"I need you to jump down. I'll catch you. I will not miss. Can you jump down?" 

"It's high," Desti said, her voice trembled. 

"It is, but I will catch you so it won't hurt when you fall. Okay?" 

It took a while before Desti finally nodded. "On the count of three, okay?" Awang waited until Desti nodded again, and he started counting. 

The good thing, there was no other branch below Desti so it would be a clear fall. She screamed as she jumped down, and Awang caught her pretty easily. 

"Gotcha," he said, secured Desti in his arms and smiled at her. "See? You're safe." 

Desti clutched to Awang's neck and Awang rubbed her back gently. There was no way Awang would let her walk back to the station, so Awang decided to just carry her with him. 

"Why don't you call for your father when you got stuck on the tree?" Awang asked when he felt Desti had calmed down a little. 

"Papa's at work. He won't hear me." 

Awang frowned, confused. Sancaka was definitely closed by. He would hear if Desti crying and screaming. "But wasn't Sancaka with you before? He's close by so he would hear you." 

Desti shook his head. "I called Pak San, but I think he didn't hear me." 

"Pak San—what—" Awang stopped himself from asking as he noticed the hat that Desti wore. A colorful letters read as 'Bumilangit' was printed on it—it was the name of the nearby kindergarten—and suddenly Awang wanted to slap his own face. 

Sancaka— _ oh God he knew his name now— _ wasn't a father with ten or so kids. He was a freaking  _ kindergarten teacher _ . That explained why he always brought different kids with him each day, and also made sense with what Sancaka said about it was Desti's turn to feed the animals at the vet today. It was probably some kind of program at the kindergarten, to make kids familiar with animals or something. 

_ Awang was so stupid _ . If Nani found out about this, he would never hear the end of it. 

Still shocked about the fact that Sancaka was probably single with no kids now, he didn't talk to Desti again, and only got back to reality when Desti yelled, "Pak San!" 

Somehow they had reached the police station now, and Sancaka rushed towards them. 

"Desti, oh my God, don't scare me like that ever again," he said as he picked Desti off from Awang's arms. "Thank God you're okay. Thank you for finding her," Sancaka added, smiled at Awang who was still a bit lovestruck. 

"Uh, no worries," Awang somehow found his voice, but from the disappointed look he felt from Nani's direction, he didn't sound as cool as he wanted to be. Awang cleared his throat. "Apparently she was chasing a cat and ended up on a tree." 

Sancaka still smiled at him though, before he turned to Desti and said, "Have you thanked Pak—" a slight pause as Sancaka took a glance to Awang's nametag, "Pak Awang for finding you and get you down safely from the tree, Desti?" 

Desti shook his head and turned her little body to face Awang. "Thank you, Pak Awang!" 

Awang smiled at her. "You're welcome." 

"Again, thank you," Sancaka was the one who spoke this time. "I will drop by later after the school's out and give a proper thank you, but now I need to hurry. See you later," he said, smiled at Awang once again and walked out of the station. Desti waved from Sancaka's shoulder and Awang waved back at her absentmindedly. 

He still stood there even after Sancaka disappeared and only moved when Nani bumped his shoulder. 

"His name is Sancaka, Nan."

Nani hummed. "Well, at least you know his name now. Good job." 

"He's a kindergarten teacher." 

"Yeah. I can see that." 

"He's going to drop by again after school." 

"Yup." 

Awang's eyes widened, snapped out of his dreamy state. "Oh my God, he's going to drop by again after school! What do I do? Should I go home and shower first? Nan! Don't walk away from me like that, Nan! Nani Wijaya!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love to write the dynamic between Awang and Nani. 
> 
> And shut up, brain. This is not how I compensate over the fact that I always fail to write AoKuro. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
